


Feats of Strength

by dwarrowdams



Series: Tolkientober [6]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Sibling Bonding, Tolkientober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26921398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwarrowdams/pseuds/dwarrowdams
Summary: Dis and Thorin arm wrestle.  Written for Day 9 of Tolkientober (a dwarf).
Series: Tolkientober [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949476
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Feats of Strength

**Author's Note:**

> Been having some low energy days lately, so this piece is a short one. Eventually I'll go back and do the piece I missed, but right now, I just need to give myself some time to chill.

Dis grinned triumphantly as she pressed Thorin’s arm to the table, holding it there for three seconds before she released.

“See?” she said. “I told you I could still beat you.”

Thorin shook his head, staring at her in disbelief. “You could give birth any day now,” he said, shaking his arm to alleviate the soreness. “How are you still so strong?”

“Pregnancy doesn’t affect my strength,” Dis said as she rolled her shoulders. “At least not in my arms.”

“I know that,” Thorin said with a frown. “I just figured that since you’re tired and in pain, maybe I’d have a chance of beating you.”

“Ah,” she said, grinning, “now I understand why you always lose. You let minor inconveniences hinder you, whereas I channel them into more power.”

“And all this time I just thought it was because you were more stubborn than any of us,” Thorin muttered, ducking his head to hide the smile curving his lips.

Dis nodded to acknowledge his response. “That too,” she said. “Now I assume Frerin wants to try?”

“I’ll tell him it’s useless, but I doubt he’ll listen,” Thorin replied.

“May as well give him one last chance,” Dis said. “Once the babies come, I doubt I’ll have much time to arm wrestle you two anymore.”

Thorin grinned. “Then you’ll just have to make up for it later,” he said. 

Dis raised an eyebrow at him. “I’ll hold you to that, brother,” she said. “And next time, you’ll have two niblings to watch you lose.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, I love Dis and am so glad I got to write about her.
> 
> Also, super excited for next week since I have one of those pieces written already and it's one I really love.
> 
> Please comment if you enjoyed!
> 
> Tumblr: dwarrowdams  
> Twitter: @_tenderqueer


End file.
